


"Who the f*ck do you think you are?!?"

by NinjaBiscuit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Felicity Smoak, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha puts Felicity in her place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaBiscuit21/pseuds/NinjaBiscuit21
Summary: A short fic where Samantha gets fed up of Felicity thinking the whole world revolves around her. Felicity or Olicity fans should just keep moving.I did this fic in response to the S5 finale, when Felicity says she wasn't consulted about William. I just wanted ONE person to finally stand up to her but nope. No one did.This is kinda AU, because this fic contains someone finally standing up to Felicity and as we all know, that's never actually going to happen.





	"Who the f*ck do you think you are?!?"

"Not that I was consulted." Felicity said, annoyance evident in her voice. Samantha suddenly stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Felicity so quickly, she felt light-headed, but she ignored in favor of giving this woman a piece of her mind. "Are you seriously thinking about yourself right now?" Samantha nearly shouted, "My son, has been taken by a psychopath and all you can think about is how YOU weren't consulted!?!" Samantha lost control of her anger at this point, it took every ounce of self control she had to stop herself from hitting this selfish bitch. 

"I get it, you're upset that Oliver didn't tell you about his son. But THIS is the exact reason I told him not to tell anyone about William!" Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but Samantha wasn't having it. "William isn't your son. How delusional must you be to think YOU have a say in what happens to MY son!? What happens concerning William is between me and Oliver. Despite what you might think, not everything revolves around you!" Samantha turns and walks ahead, while Felicity simply stands there, shocked silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work, so any problems can be chalked up to that. Any criticism, good and bad, is welcome.


End file.
